Under The Sun
by Jester-Dream
Summary: Grief can be a powerful emotion. What can one do who feels like they're responsible for the death of their friends? Can someone ever really recover? A story started in 2002 but I lost the original and will now finish it in 2012!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
This story is about "The Outsiders," but I don't own most of the characters. S.E. Hinton does, and I hope you take to consideration. I hope you enjoy this story and please -read and review- Who is your favorite character? 


	2. Chapter One: Locked Inside

Chapter One: Locked Inside  
  
Ponyboy never really did anything after his friends Dallas (Dally) Winston and Johnny Cade died. He never really had anything to say. He would talk to Sodapop occasionally and say a few things to Darry here and there, but a real conversation became impossible for Pony.  
  
*Soda's point of view* I went in the kitchen to get a coke. I found Ponyboy's essay titled, "The Outsiders" on the fridge. This was the only schoolwork he really tried on after our best friends died. I examined it and smiled. "Poor guy, he must feel regret." I said out loud. Darry must have heard me and came in. "What is it Soda?" He questioned. "I was reading Pony's essay again. Thinking of all he went through. The soc almost drowning him, Johnny saving his life. Then running away and watching both of his best friends die. I am worried about him, you know." I said trying to keep my voice down. "I know. I am also. He won't come out of his room for anything and he won't let us come in. He only does when he has to complain. At night, we have to wake him up because he is having nightmares. I am worried about him too, but there is nothing we can do. Face it Soda, he locked his self inside and is afraid of coming out again." Darry said. "You're right. I have to go to work now and so do you." I walked over to Pony's room and knocked on the door. "We're going to work now. Are you going to be okay without us?" I asked now in the room. "Always am." He uttered. "Okay. Don't do anything stupid. I ask Two-Bit to come and keep an eye on you. I know you're not a child anymore but you need someone here. I'll see you later little buddy." I then left the room. I was worried about him. Did you realize how short his words were? I am worried about him and at work; I can't concrete on pumping gas. I am too busy thinking of what Pony is doing. He needs help and he needs it bad.  
  
*Cherry's point of view*  
  
When Bob was killed, I blamed Soda and his friend. I could hardly face them and then Johnny died and I knew Pony needed someone. Everyday at noon, I stop by and talk to him. He tells me things and I give him advice. He won't talk to his brothers for anything. I can't help him like they can. I would tell Sodapop and Darry myself, but he made me promise to keep it a secret. I don't know what to do. If he only he knew there was a world outside of that house; then he'd be back to old self. I entered the Curtis house and saw Two-Bit on the couch, he was watching Mickey Mouse. "Hey Valance. I have a new joke for you. My buddy, Harold is so stupid; it takes him an hour to make minute rice!" By now, he began to laugh at his self. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I wasn't here to listen to his sarcasm, but to see Ponyboy. I knocked on his door and found him laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I sat at the edge of his bed and smiled. "Hey Pony. What have you done today?" I asked sweetly. "I've been thinking of ways I could have saved Johnny and Dally. I thought of like 3. Do you wanna hear them?" He questioned excited. "Sure." I would listen to anything he told me to. I liked hearing him talk, since he would hardly talk to anyone else. "I could of told Johnny to not follow me in the Church. I could of saved those little brats myself. I really could have. Man, I wish he were alive today. I am actually best friends with a soc. I can barley believe it myself." Ponyboy didn't smile. He now sat up in the bed. "And Dally, I should have followed him out of the hospital. I should have known he would do something stupid. He loved Johnny with all his life. Seeing him dieing, I knew he'd explode. If I could, I'd switch places with either or them Cherry. I really would." Ponyboy began to cry little tears. I embraced him warmly. I took him in my arms like a little baby. "Shh, it'll be okay. You did the best you could. I know you did. Everything will be okay. You don't worry Ponyboy." I whispered softly. About ten minutes later, he was calm again. He fell asleep in my arms. I gently placed him on his bed and kissed his forehead. "You sleep now." I then left the room. I am worried about him, he don't deserve to be this way.  
  
*3rd Person point of view*  
  
Pony is locking his self inside. The way he talked to Cherry was the old him. He was so open-minded and emotional. He didn't stare at the wall when he talked. When everyone else tried to talk to him or hug him, he refused them. Cherry, on the other hand, he talked to her and let her hug him. What is about her he trusted? One thing for sure, he is locked inside. Authors Note: I know this isn't nothing like the dialogue or thinking of the characters in the original stories. Have you saw that movie? I think this reminds me more of the movie. Please don't hold it against me that this isn't like the book very much. If you want to, you can review. I'm not gonna make you though. 


	3. Chapter Two: I Don't Want To

Authors Note: I am so sorry I never finished this story. The ironic thing is I remember finishing it and saving it on a floppy disc. Do you remember those? LoL. In 2002 I was 13 years old. I can't believe that. For some reason, I am itching to finish this….again. I am going to try, at least. Keep in mind – I read "The Outsiders" when I was in elementary school. I don't know if this will be as accurate as many years have passed since I read this story….

_  
*Third Person POV*  
"So you going to go to school today, Pony?" Soda asked grabbing a shirt off the back of a kitchen chair.  
"No." He simply stated.  
"You're going to flunk out. I want you to do better than that. I know you're having a hard time and all but it's time you…." Soda let out a sigh of defeat. He was lost for words.  
"It's time you man up, kiddo." Darry said slapping Pony on the back.  
"Life is too short to worry about things like school. We could die at any minute." Pony sharply stated.

*Told from Soda's POV*  
I don't know what else to do. I am losing my little brother to grief. I don't know how to handle this anymore. I just don't.  
"Pony – the last time you tried on an assignment, it was your English essay. You received good merits on it. You're smart. You're meant for more than pumping gas." Darry blurted out – killing the awkward silence in the room.  
"He's right, you know." I uttered.  
"What's the point anyway?" Pony bumped into my shoulder as he walked into his room and slammed the door. I gave Darry a trouncing look and made my way to his door.  
"I don't have time for this right now. I'm going to be late for work. Do you want me to invite Two-Bit over today?" I sincerely questioned.  
"If I have to listen to another one of his jokes, I am going to cut my ears off with this blade." Pony replied as he held up a blade he was fiddling with.  
"We're going to be late!" Darry yelled from the kitchen.  
"Coming!" I snarled back. "I have to go, Pony. If you're not going to go to school today, tell Cherry I said hello." I then exited the door.  
What am I going to do?

*Told from Cherry's POV*  
I walked into the Curtis house with the same grim attitude I had everyday. Pony seemed to be more frail each time I visited. Today I figured I could lighten the mood with coke and sandwiches.  
"Hello Ponyboy," I smiled as I slumped down on his bed.  
"Cherry." He simply replied as he played with a knife.  
"I brought sandwiches today. I figured we could go outside and eat them?" I stated in a question tone. Ponyboy looked at me and shook his head in a 'no' expression. I immediately placed my fist on my hips. "Now Ponyboy, I made these sandwiches and you're going to eat one." I demanded.  
For a second, I thought I saw him crack a smile but it could be my hunger playing tricks on me. Letting out a groan, Pony got out of bed and made his way outside. I smiled in contentment.  
"So Ponyboy, how are your brothers today?" I asked placing my hand on his (which was resting on his knee.) He quickly pulled away.  
"Trying to get me to go to school…like they forgot I watched Dally commit suicide and Johnny burn in a fire." He retorted.  
"Ah, Dallas. Just the mention of his name sends chills inside me." I smiled. "Remember when I told you I could've loved that boy?" I quizzed as Ponyboy nodded. "It's true, you know."  
"If your Soc friends weren't so…."  
"Hey – that was a long time ago, Pony. You have to let it go." I said pulling him into an embrace. To my surprise, he obliged for a minute.  
"I'm sorry."  
An apology? I'm impressed.


	4. Chapter Three: If Only

"People look at me like I have a problem or some defect. They don't understand the pain I'm going through. I feel like I'm the only one that remembers what has happened. I lost two friends. I could have saved both of them if I tried hard enough," Ponyboy said as he bit down on the sandwich Cherry made.

"I don't think you could have, Pony. Fate has a way of creating its own ending to everyone's life," Cherry said matter-of-factly.

"I guess so," He shrugged. "Still though – I wish things were different. I wish Johnny and me were still in school together and Dally was around hitting on pretty girls like you," He blushed.

"It didn't work out that way, Ponyboy," Cherry simply stated. "It's hard to deal with though, isn't it?" She questioned as he placed her hand on Ponyboy's knee.

"I was almost considered a hero, you know. We rescued kids from a church fire but your friend Bob took all that glory away,"

"Ponyboy, I know that Johnny had to…kill him…to save you but he was a good guy most of the time. He just got caught up in the social drama," Cherry informed. "I sure do miss him sometimes. I miss a lot of people," Cherry said as Pony nodded. "I guess I never sat and thought about it. You really are hurting, aren't you?" She questioned as he once again nodded.

"It happens," Pony replied simply.

"Well I'm sorry," Cherry motherly scooted closer to him.

"Cherry, what did you talk to me at school?" Ponyboy suddenly questioned. "I mean you were a soc and I was a greaser. We didn't have much in common. You're older than me and everything. Why waste that reputation?" He questioned.

"We're like fire and water – aren't we? I talked to you because I liked you in some way Pony. We have a good chemistry. I wouldn't be here today if I didn't think so." She shrugged her shoulders. "Johnny and I had a lot of the same classes together. I saw real potential in him. Too bad of his home life,"

"He loved his parents so much. They were both alcoholics, abusive even. That's one of the reasons we ran away," Johnny reflected. "I don't know what to say anymore. I think I'm going to lay down," He said as he walked back into his house.

With the wind blowing through her red-hair, Cherry watched as she watched Pony walk away. Half wanting to give up on him and half wanting to give him more advice, she sat calmly on the hood of a car outside.

"If only things were different," She thought out-loud.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I can hardly remember this story. I am sorry about the plot. I hope you're enjoying it nonetheless! I'm going to try and finish it. It may not be my best work but I'm wanting to finish it (again.) As I stated, I once finished this in 2002 but lost the floppy disk. *Sighs*


End file.
